I Guess
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: I look over at him. His blonde hair is slicked back the way she likes it. His eyes aren’t sparkling like I remember they used to, but he seems happy enough. Happy enough without me, anyway. OneShot.


**_Isn't it funny how_**

_**We used to be friends**_

_**But now**_

_**We're over at different ends**_

I look over at him. His blonde hair is slicked back the way she likes it. His eyes aren't sparkling like I remember they used to, but he seems happy enough. Happy enough without me, anyway.

I think it's pretty ironic, that at the moment I started liking him he began to lose interest in me, and chase after her. Candida. I know she's different from me, so I don't compare. But I wonder what I'd find if I did. I wonder who would come up top in looks, personality or originality. I have a clue, but I'm not sure. I also don't want to seem conceited.

I know I like him, but I'm not going to stoop to her level to get him back. If he likes me, he'll come.

_**It wasn't that we chose to go separate ways**_

_**Someone chose for us**_

_**And now I sit here, wondering**_

_**Could it have been different?**_

Neither of us chose to feel like this. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't choose to love Candida. If he really does. But we can't choose who we fall in love with.

Take my other two friends. Phil and Keely. Phil told us a while ago that he was from the future. But Keely is still totally smitten. She didn't choose to fall for Phil. It just, sort of…happened. Not that they're not both great. She just fell for the perfect guy for her. Phil's nice, and smart and funny. He's great. He's just not the one for me. Owen was.

And note that I say was.

_**I guess I'll never know**_

_**Life has to keep on pressing go**_

_**I guess I'll be forever wondering**_

_**How it could have been**_

_**I guess life had different plans**_

_**Well doesn't it always?**_

I envisioned myself with Owen. Always. But life didn't think much of my plans, obviously.

Reminds me of a song I used to love back in England. "Obviously, he's out of my league, I wasting my time, and he'll never be mine…" Because it's obvious I have to keep going. Stop pondering, and start wandering forward along the path to see what else life has to throw at me.

Keely says life always has different plans. Apparently, there's been thousands of times life was against her and Phil. His dad kept fixing the time machine, and both Keely and Phil kept thinking they'd have to say goodbye once more. Until his dad scrapped the whole idea of ever fixing the machine, they both thought that love was against them.

And look at them now. They're inseparable.

Just how I thought me and Owen would be.

_**I look around**_

_**And I catch your eye**_

_**Then I look down**_

'_**Cause we'll never know why**_

I look up, and he looks over, and our gazes meet.

And now I look down. Because I don't want to be wondering for the rest of my life. I don't want to wish again. Because my wishes will never be answered.

"Via?" Keely is waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I nod. I am okay. I feel absolutely fine. Never better. Well, you know, except when I had Owen sitting next to me, making me laugh with on of his dumb comments.

Candida doesn't even understand his dumb comments. She probably thinks they're actually true. It won't mean a thing to her.

Not like it does to me.

_**It wasn't that we wanted to spilt apart**_

_**They made us break**_

_**And now I sit here, just thinking**_

_**Was this just some big mistake?**_

I look up again, and see Phil and Keely kissing next to me. And I'm happy for them. I just feel like a third wheel. Useless. Unwanted.

"Guys, I'm going to get some water," I say, but I know that they couldn't care less.

As I walk over to the vending machine, I see Owen excuse himself, and begin walking over to me.

"Hi," he says, awkwardly.

I smile. "Hey."

Then we both just stand, looking at each other. Both regretting, and remembering. Knowing and wondering what could have happened.

_**I guess I'll never know**_

_**Life has to keep on pressing go**_

_**I guess I'll be forever wondering**_

_**How it could have been**_

_**I guess life had different plans**_

_**Well doesn't it always?**_

"So, how are you?" I ask.

He nods, probably glad that I broke the silence. "Fine. And you?"

"Great," I smiled. "Well, you know, apart from having to watch Phil and Keely swapping spit at every opportunity. I'm really happy for them, I mean they had to get together. They're perfect for each other. It's just…"

Owen puts his hands in his pockets and looks me in the eye. "You just wish that they'd do it somewhere that you can't see them."

I nod, surprised that he understands. I guess I underestimated him. I guess he's cleverer than we all gave him credit for. "Yeah."

_**And now, we sit at different sides**_

_**And I can't, quite see why**_

_**I guess, it's just life**_

_**But if I could just turn back time**_

"Look, Via, I just wanted to see how you were," Owen said, wrapping up the conversation.

I smiled. "Well thanks for doing it. I'm glad you're okay too."

He nodded at me, and sauntered off. And as I watched him walk away, I smiled.

I guess we all underestimate things. Things that we take for granted when we have them, and miss when they're gone.

And I guess we'll never know what could have been. But if we play the 'what if' game, we'll never get anywhere.

I guess, we'll just have to live with what we've done. Because we've done it.

I guess that's just how life works.

_**I guess I'll never know**_

_**Life has to keep on pressing go**_

_**I guess I'll be forever wondering**_

_**How it could have been**_

_**I guess life had different plans**_

_**Well doesn't it always?**_

**Another song by moi. Um…I like this fic, because it's about Owen and Via, and not Phil and Keely as much. I think Owen and Via need their credit too!**


End file.
